


Private Exhibition

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Jesse didn’t mean to find the commanders in the middle of having sex, but he doesn’t quite have it in him to take a few polite steps back out of line of sight and leave them their privacy.





	Private Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2017

Jesse didn’t mean to find the commanders in the middle of having sex, but he doesn’t quite have it in him to take a few polite steps back out of line of sight and leave them their privacy. They’ve found a foliage-screened corner of this chateau’s elaborate garden terrace, and Commander Morrison is all but naked, bent backwards over the stone balustrade with Commander Reyes between his legs. 

They don’t know Jesse is there. He’s pretty sure they didn’t think anybody would be able to see them, and to be fair if Jesse hadn’t happened to pass at just this angle, he wouldn’t have.

He ought to go. He ought to feel guilty as sin, spying like a peeping tom, but he’s had a crush on both of them since he met them. Even before that...well, he probably wasn’t the only teenager who had certain posters strategically placed for bedtime recreation purposes. And the Strike Commander is bare from collarbone to thigh and shaking with whatever Commander Reyes is doing to him.

They’re both gorgeous, and sheened with sweat, and their bodies are so gorgeously, inhumanly perfect that it reminds him of the rumors he’s heard about them. Commander Reyes leans forward over Commander Morrison’s body with a grin, whispers something in his ear that makes Morrison bite his knuckle and turn his head with an almost pained expression...right in Jesse’s direction. Morrison’s eyes widen.

***

Jack wants to come so bad he’s shaking, but Gabe’s taking his sweet damn time, because he _knows_ how Jack feels about stunts like this. Gabe is murmuring into Jack's ear about how he wants to get caught, doesn’t he? Wants someone to see him spread out and obscene taking Gabe's cock, see who he belongs to. 

It’s like a gut punch of shame and lust. He can barely keep the humiliated whine from escaping. Only when he looks away, it’s straight into Jesse McCree’s eyes, about 25 feet away.

Gabe’s head snaps around, following his line of sight. Jack must’ve made a noise after all. 

Jack can feel his face tight and burning with humiliation. But Gabe holds Jesse's eyes and snaps his hips. Jack doesn’t quite manage to silence his yelp.

He arches backward over the bannister as Gabe starts fucking him slow and hard. Shame is so thick in him he feels queasy. He’s so hard from it that his head is spinning. When he tries to squirm out from under Gabe, unable to bear the internal conflict, Gabe captures his chin and turns his head to face Jesse.

Jesse’s expression is wide-eyed, slack and pink. Even under all that fuzz he wears on his face, there’s no hiding how turned on he is. Their eyes meet and Jack comes so hard it’s almost painful, with a strangled gasp that carries far enough to make Jesse twitch in reaction.

Gabe doesn’t stop fucking him. He keeps going right through the aftershocks of orgasm until Jack is writhing beneath him and pushing at him from the overstimulation. He’s chasing his orgasm, and the fact that he won’t let Jack get away sparks through Jack’s overworked nerves enough to make him want to come a second time. He has to shove his hand in his mouth hard to muffle the noises he can’t keep from making, tiny little keens even he isn’t sure are from pain or pleasure. 

Jesse edges closer, eyes hungry on Jack’s face, and oh god, Jack wonders, mortified, what he must look like right now. His own cum is streaked across his bare stomach. His nipples are dark pink, swollen because Gabe keeps tweaking them and putting his mouth on them to suck and bite. He’s deliberately making Jack writhe to put on a show for their watcher.

Gabe's face twists up in the way Jack’s always loved, ferociously beautiful as he gets close. Jesse’s desire is naked on his face. When he realizes Gabriel is getting close to coming, he fumbles his pants open to jerk off hurriedly, like he needs to get there first. Jack wants to squeeze his eyes closed, but he can’t look away from his subordinate officer blatantly getting off over him.

When Jesse comes, creamy fluid spurting over his own hands, Gabe follows right after, with a grunt so faint only Jack can hear it. He doesn’t pull out. Jack feels his load pulsing into him, coating him inside in hot spurts. 

Gabe stays there until he’s completely finished. When he pulls out, Jack can feel cum trickling out after him, dripping down the back of his thigh.

Jesse gulps audibly for air and wavers like his knees are threatening to buckle.

Jack feels like a display doll. He has to struggle to breathe through the bands of embarrassment squeezing his lungs. He can feel tears prickling at his eyes. Gabe laughs, soft and lovely, and lightly slaps the new hard-on Jack's already sporting because fucking SEP. 

Gabe pulls up his own pants, shameless as if he were dressing in the locker room. He’s still standing between Jack’s legs, blocking Jack’s own ability to get up or get dressed. When Jack nudges at him with his heel, Gabe interrupts his unnecessarily slow adjustment of himself to catch Jack’s leg and lift it so he can kiss the inside of his knee.

He gives Jack a silky, sly smile and his eyes cut to Jesse, and Jack realizes Gabe’s leaving him like this on purpose, laid out and exposed for Jesse to ogle his fill. Eventually he takes mercy and backs up, holding his hands out for Jack to take to pull him graciously to his feet. 

A second tug sends Jack stumbling forward into his arms, still naked and sweaty and messy. Gabe nuzzles under his ear. “You’ve never been more beautiful, Jackie. I love you.” 

Jack clings to him, arms clamped around Gabe’s broad shoulders and lips pressed against that elegant strong neck. He puts himself back together in his head while Gabe cleans him off and puts his clothes back to rights for him.

***

Jesse can tell when he’s overstayed his welcome. This show isn’t for him anymore. He steps back into the shadows on silent feet, till the foliage shrouds them in privacy again. Once he’s adjusted his own kit, he turns and heads back the way he came. But he can’t get the images out of his head, of Jack laid out like a debauched offering, or of Gabriel’s eyes holding Jesse fixed and helpless while Jack came for them both.

Of that brief glimpse of something else, softer and deeper, at the end. The love and release on their faces as they’d fallen into each other’s arms and whispered things to each other too soft for Jesse to hear.

He’s always had a thing for those two. They’re stunning men, and his heroes, strong and capable and good and brave beyond all reason. And now they own him. He doesn't know when it’ll happen, but he knows sooner or later one of those two will crook a finger at him and he'll come running.


End file.
